Ant Farm 3 In 1924
by TEDOG
Summary: Join the Ants as they get stuck in 1924 and somehow get caught in Exicution, Summer Olympic Games, and A British Submarine L-34. Will they ever make back to 2012? Read and Find Out! Rated T Just In Case. PS: Sequel to Ant Farm 2 In 2050
1. Chapter 1

Ant Farm 3 In 1924 Chapter 1 Author Note: People this is the sequel to Ant Farm 2 In 2050. Hope you enjoy the story. As the gang get suck in the portal, Jorjie get suck in the portal to. Were gonna die, Fletcher cried. No were no, Olive says. They soon reached the end of the portal. Where are we, Chyna ask as getting up. Were in Submarine L-34, Olive says. How did you know that, Chyna asked. Because In history it showed a picture of the inside of the submarine, and I can clearly recognize it from the picture, Olive says. Hey where Luke, Jor, and Sean, Olive asked. You two girls, what are you doing on this military submarine, A Solider asked. Oh No were in big trouble, Olive says. Meanwhile Luke woke up in a prison cell. Oh what happen, hey why am I in Orange suit. Luke Holmes it time for your execution, A Prison Guard said. Oh no this can't be good, Luke said. Meanwhile Sean and Jor woke up in bed. Oh what happen, Sean said. Yea, hey why am in bed with you, Jor said. Mommy Daddy, A Boy and Girl said. Wake Up it time for you to get ready for the Summer Olympic Games, The little girl said. Sean is it just me or were married and we have children and were in The Olympic Games. Yea, I know right, it pretty cool they have this year Olympics in Paris France, The boy said. Ok ummm son what year is it, Sean asked. Well it 1924, The Boy said. Ok well me and mom would like to have a little chat alone please, Sean asked. Oh ok, The son and daughter said as they walked out of the room. Author Note: So what do you think will happen next and please review! 


	2. Luke's Execution

Chapter 2 Recap Were in Submarine L-34, Olive says. Luke woke up in a prison cell. Wake Up it time for you to get ready for the Summer Olympic Games, The little girl said. Present Get the gas tanks ready, Prison Guard said. What did I do, Luke said with a worry face. You killed two people and robbed a bank, Guard said. It wasn't me, Luke said. Yea yea yea, just get in the room, Guard said. Luke walked in the room. The guard lock the door behind Luke. Gas started filling up the room. Their been a mistake please open the , Luke said as banging on the door. Wait stop everything, A guy said. Luke Holmes is indecent, it wasn't him, Guy said. They quickly open the door and found Luke on the floor. They quickly lifted Luke out of the room. Luke wake up boy, The guy said. Your lucky you didn't die in there, this young, really young man saved your life, The Guard said. FLETCHER?, Luke Shouted. Author Note: So what did you think? 


	3. Fletcher? Two Spy's? Olympic Starting?

Chapter 3 Recap Luke almost died and was rescue by Fletcher. Present Fletcher what are you doing here, Luke asked. Well I've just founded MGM company in Los Angeles. So after that I read the News paper saying the First Death Penalty Is Going To Happen To Luke Holmes For killing Two Teenagers And Robbing A Bank And Is Going To Be In Nevada, Fletcher said. So I saw the picture of you and I had to rescue you so I had to travel all the way here by Plane, literally the plane crash somewhere here in the building, Fletcher said. Wow how did that happen. Let just say someone got a little bit drunk on the plane and knocked out the pilot into the sky with no parachute and decided to drive the plane himself, Fletcher said. It was you wasn't it, Luke said. Yes, yes it was, Fletcher said. Meanwhile Ok you are you guys working for, The Solider asked. I'm telling you were not spy's, Chyna says. Yea it no like the US sent us here, Olive says. So that who your working for the US, Solder said. Oh my gosh, Chyna said. Meanwhile I can't believe were in the Olympics, Jor said. I know right, Sean said. And Next Up Is Jorjie Jones for Swimming, The announcer said. Good luck Jor, Sean says as Jor go to the Diving Star area. Author Note: Do you think Jor will do good in the Swimming competition and what do you think will happen to Olive and Chyna? Review Please! 


	4. Who Will Win?

Chapter 4 Recap The soldiers of submarine L-34 think Chyna and Olive are spy's from the US. Jor about to race against swimmers for the Olympics. Present Ok swimmers on your mark get set Go, Announcer says. The swimmers started diving in water as they swam as fast as they can. Oh look at Jorjie who now passing all the other swimmer, Announcer said. Go Jorjie, Sean shouted. Oh now their comming to the turn, Announcer said. Wow Jor doing really good and uh oh here comes Halieh Blume also representing USA, Announcer said. Now their tie up now, Announcer said. And the winner is, a Tied, Announcer said. What, Jor said as she got up. Wow you were good out their, Haliegh said. Jor you were great out their, Sean said as he took off his helmet. Oh my gosh, Sean is that really you, Haleigh said. Umm I don't know who you are, Sean said in a nervous voice. Wow your voice changed, Haleigh said. Well people their only one way to settle a tie breaker is? Author Note: So what do you think Tie Breaker should be? 


	5. The Tie Breaker is? Going To Paris

Chapter 5 Recap Oh my gosh, Sean is that really you, Haleigh said. Umm I don't know who you are, Sean said in a nervous voice. Wow your voice changed, Haleigh said. Well people their only one way to settle a tie breaker is ?, Announcer said. Present A Dirt Bike Race, Announcer said. What, Jor and Haleigh shouted. Yep you see Jorjie husband Sean, is a dirt biker so Sean will compete against whoever Haleigh picks, Announcer said. Ok I choose Kyle Dawnharsh, Haleigh said. Then a man came walking towards Sean. Hello Sean nice to see you again, Kyle said in devilishly way. Again what do you mean, I've never met you before, Sean said as looking confused. Wow your voice changed and don't play dum, you remember me, Kyle said. Sorry but I don't, Sean said as walking away with Jorjie. Oh this is good, he doesn't remember me, that means it will be easier to crush him, Kyle said. No don't do that, Haleigh said. Oh yes I will and no one can stop me now, Kyle said. Meanwhile So Fletcher where are we going now, Luke asked. Were going Paris, Fletcher said. What why Paris, Luke asked. Because that where the Olympics are held, Fletcher said. So why are we going to the Olympics, Luke asked. Because Jor and Sean are in the Olympics and I saw a picture of them in News Paper, Fletcher said. Ok so Paris here we come, Luke said. And after that were going to New York. But why are w- before Luke can asked Fletcher said Chyna and Olive are being ported and don't ask how I found out. Ok ok ok chill out, Luke said. Author Note: So do you think Sean will be able to win the race or get in a serious accident? Review! 


	6. The Race Starting Now!

Chapter 6 Recap Fletcher and Luke are on their way Paris, France to find Sean and Jor. Sean meets up with a old enemy, he doesn't remember name Kyle. Now he has to beat Kyle in a bike race but Kyle has other plans to crush him once and for all. Present Ok folks now instead of a dirt bike race we decided it will be a Bike Race, Announcer said. First they would have to go 5 laps around the Eiffel Tower, then finish at HD Diners, Announcer said. Ok good luck Sean, Jor said as she gave Sean a kiss on the cheek. Haleigh notice and said Good luck Sean and blew him a kiss. Sean and Kyle started getting on their bikes. Ok racers on your mark get set, Go, Announcer said. Sean started going but Kyle's breaks wasn't working. Ok now who messed with my bike, Kyle said. It doesn't matter I have another one, Kyle said as he got on his other bike and went riding to get back in the lead. Meanwhile I can't believe you kicked the pilot out and crash the plane, Luke said as him and Fletcher were walking. Well it ain't my fault and I paid for the damage, Fletcher said. Yea and you nearly got us arrested, Luke said. Hey at least I brought you a outfit that looks like Napoleon, Fletcher said. Yea hey why are all these cones here and theirs no cars here, Fletcher said. Forget about that, we have to find Sean and Jor, Luke said. Umm Luke I found Sean, Fletcher said. Oh ok where, Luke asked. Right in front of us, Fletcher said. What the heck, Luke said. Get out of the way, Sean shouted. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Luke and Fletcher screamed. Author Note: So what do you think will happen next? 


	7. Napoleon?

Chapter 7 Recap Sean is racing against Kyle. Kyle brakes aren't working so he used his his spare bike and is now trying to catch up with Sean. Luke and Fletcher are in Sean way and They both scream Ahhhhhhhhhh. Present Luke and Fletcher jumped in front of Sean and landed on top of Sean head. Ah, I can't see, Sean says. Well I'm not letting go, Luke says. Me neither, Fletcher says as he on top of Luke. Go left, right, left, forward, now backwards, Luke says. No not literally, Luke says. Well I can't tell where were going and I couldn't tell I was going backwards cause someone has their hands on my eyes, Sean said. Which way is HD Diner, Sean asked. Well make left, left, right, backward, diagonal, right, forward, Luke says. Ahhhhhhhh, hold on, Sean said. You don't have to tell me twice, Fletcher said. Ahhhhhhhh, hold on, Sean said as he made a tight turn. Meanwhile So Haleigh how long have you know Sean, Jor asked. Oh for years but I don't know for sure, I'm surprise he doesn't remember me, Haleigh said. Yea, I made a cheer for him, Sean Is The Best, He Will Beat The Rest, Jor said. Yea you know I'm from the Future right, Haleigh said. What so you time traveled here, Jor asked. Yea, me and Kyle and some other people, Haleigh said. Hey their Sean coming up, Jor said. Hey why is Napoleon in a bike race, Haleigh said. People Sean is coming up fast and what is Napoleon doing on top of Sean head, Announcer said. People look out I'm gonna crash, Sean said. People started getting out of the way. Sean luckily stopped but made Luke and Fletcher fly off the bike and into the crowd. People Napoleon ruin the race and now he wants war, get him, A man from the crowd said. Luke started running from the angry mob. Get him, Fletcher said. Sean, congratulation, Jor said. Then Jor kiss Sean. What was that for, Sean asked. That was your reward, Jor said. Watch out!, Haleigh shouted. Jor got out of the way but Sean was still on the bike. Boooooom. Kyle ran over and hit Sean with his bike. You might have one the battle but I won the War!, Kyle said to Sean. What the that mean, Haleigh asked. It means, he won the race but I got him hurt so which means I really won, Kyle said as he ran off on his bike. Quick we need a ambulance, Fletcher shouted. Author Note: So what did you think? Was it funny, was it good, was it what you didn't expect at the end? 


	8. Hospital

Chapter 8 Recap Kyle ran over and hit Sean with his bike. Luke is being chase by a mob of people because they think he Napoleon. Present Fletcher called a Taxi, it came and picked up Sean, Haleigh, Fletcher, and Jor. Meanwhile Luke was still being chase by a angry mob. I'm telling you I'm not Napoleon, Luke says as he still running. The mom soon got Luke and started beating him up. Wow Napoleon a lot bigger than I thought, someone said. Let throw him off the Effie Tower, someone said. Oh no, I'm getting out of here and Luke ran into a Hospital. The Hospital people saw Luke was hurt so they took him in Hospital. Meanwhile 1 Day Later At The Hospital. I can't believe they don't have Ambulance in 1924, Fletcher said. Hey look who on the front page, Napoleon and Sean, Fletcher says. It says Napoleon get beat up and Sean wins a big race, Fletcher said. Oh I'm so sorry Sean, Jor says. It ok it not your fault, Sean said. Just then a lady came in. Well Sean your a lucky man, The nurse said. How that, Haleigh asked. Well he didn't break anything, he just soar and we saw in your X- Ray, that you have two hearts!, The Lady said. What everybody said. Did Napoleon just say what, The lady asked. I'm not Napoleon, Luke said. He our friend Luke, I brought him the outfit, Fletcher said. Oh well you should really get him another outfit cause a lot of people will beat him up, The Lady said. I know right, Jor said. So anyway why does Sean have two heart, Haleigh asked. We their one way, he a Time Lord, The Lady said. Ok well that good to know, Jor said. Hey let hurry and go get Chyna and Olive, Jor said. No need, Chyna said as she and Olive walked in the Hospital. Chyna everybody shouted, except Haleigh. How did you find us, Fletcher asked. Oh well the submarine docked us in France and I saw the News paper and it said Napoleon get beat up and Sean Wins a Big Race, Olive said. The gang soon checked Sean and Luke out of the Hospital. Author Note: So what did you think? 


	9. Final Chapter!

Chapter 9 Recap The gang checked out Sean and Luke out of the hospital. Present So where are we going, Haleigh asked. Well we better find Violet, Sean said. Yea, Sean, just to let you know, I'm from the future, Haleigh said. Oh ok, Sean said. Yep but you look so young, Haleigh said. What do you mean, Sean asked. But before she could answer, Violet suddenly appeared as she came out of a portal. Violet, everybody shouted except Haleigh. You won't believe it I met the Sean the future Seanctor, Violet said. Ok now what going on here, first Haleigh says I'm so young and one Violet says she met me the future Seanctor, Sean said. Your a Time Lord, A Guy says. Well I know that but stil-, Sean but interrupted by the guy saying come with me. No I'm not going anywhere with a stranger, Sean said. Oh right, The Guy says. Suddenly another portal opens up. Hang on to something, Jor shouted. The portal sucked Fletcher, Sean, Olive, Jor, Haleigh and Chyna. Ahhhhhh, they all screamed throughout the portal. Author Note: This Is The Last Chapter of this story. But its ok their going to be a sequel called Ant Farm 4 In Gallifrey. Please tell me what you think? And Review. 


End file.
